


My Life In The World Of Pokemon

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get sent into the World of Pokemon and I do the Nuzlocke Challenge.         I meet brand new friends and I meet brand new enemies.





	1. I get sent into the Pokemon World with my six pets and I get cursed with the Nuzlocke.

It's 1:00 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026. I woke up and I used the bathroom. I washed my hands and I dried them. I walked back into my bedroom and I saw a shooting star out my window. Me:"I want to become a Pokemon Trainer in the Pokemon World and do a Nuzlocke because I can follow the rules." I said. I got into my bed and I looked up at my ceiling. I closed both of my eyes and I fell asleep. It's 1:15 am. Seven hours later. It's 8:15 am. I woke up inside of a forest with my six pets and I saw a whole lot of Pokemon from my Nuzlocke stories. I captured all of the Wild Pokemon from my Nuzlocke stories in Luxury Balls and I accessorized them. I put all of the Luxury Balls in my purple backpack's last pouch and I zipped it up. I carefully attached six Luxury Balls to my black velcro belt and I put my two bags on. I picked up my purple backpack and I carried it in my right hand. I picked up my big purple purse and I put it on my left shoulder. Matthew,Dahlia and Sophie are inside of it sleeping. Me:"Come on Bella,Tigger and Rocky." I said. I got changed into my Real World clothes because I didn't have anything on at all and I carefully put one light green cloak over my body so that I wouldn't get captured. All three of my pets woke up and they got up. Me:"We're heading to Pallet Town." "We're out on Route 1." I said. All six of my pets and I arrived at the end of Route 1. Me:"This is a brand new start for us." "I'm going to become a Pokemon Master." I said. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. We meet Yuki and we meet Ash's friends.

All three of my pets and I walked into Pallet Town. All three of my pets and I looked around. Me:"Wow!" "This Region is so pretty!" "I can't wait to move into my own house here!" I said. Me:"I got my Mega Bracelet from Lacey and I got my Z-Ring from Trenton." I said. Me:"I got all of the Mega Evolution Stones from Merlin and I got all of the Z-Crystals from Hope." I said. Bella heard a noise coming from the bushes and she growled. Yuki:"Shut up you stupid puppy Pokemon!" "You're trying to blow my cover!" She shouted angrily. Me:"Bella isn't a puppy Pokemon!" "She's a Rottweiler." I said. Yuki got out of the bushes and she brushed herself off. Yuki saw me and she gasped. Yuki:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!" She said. Me:"These are my Real World pets Tigger,Bella and Rocky." "Matthew,Dahlia and Sophie are inside my purse sleeping." "Oh and by the way I'm Megan Kendell." I said. Yuki:"Hello Megan." "I'm Cordell's daughter Yuki Johnson." She said. Yuki:"He's the Leader of Team Nexus." "I'm from the Konoha Region." She said. Me:"Oh my gosh!" "I created the Konoha Region!" I said. Yuki:"So you're the one who made us become real to this World." "You're very good at making up the three new Starter Pokemon for us Trainers to pick." She said. Me:"I got all three of the female Konoha Region Starters." "Two of them are Shinies." I said. Yuki looked at my bag and she saw my bunny's two ears poking out. Matthew woke up while we were talking and he stuck his two ears out of the purse. Yuki:"Aww!" "Your bunny Matthew is so cute Megan!" "His two little ears are poking out of your purse!" She said. Matthew poked his head out of the purse on my left shoulder that I put there before I left with my three pets and he sniffed the air with his nose. Me:"Matthew has a really good sense of smell." "It's way better than mine." I said. Yuki:"I can smell Pokemon food and I can smell human food." "Professor Oak and all of his friends are up at the Pokemon Laboratory." "Oh and Ash is there too with all of his friends." She said. Yuki:"I came here to get a Pokedex and another companion for my Scorchphant." "Oh and to get away from my father." She said. Yuki,Tigger,Rocky,Matthew,Bella,Dahlia,Sophie and I went up to the Pokemon Laboratory. I knocked on the door two times and I stood next to the sign with everyone. Professor Birch walked over to the door and he opened it up. I looked over at the opened laboratory door and I saw the Hoenn Region's Professor Birch. Professor Birch saw me and he gasped. Professor Birch:"Professor Oak come over here right now!" "I just found something really rare." He said. We walked into the laboratory and we sat down on a couch after putting everything down on a table near the door. Bella raced over to Misty and she knocked her down. Misty:"Who owns this dog?" She asked. Me:"Gym Leader Misty I'm her owner Megan Kendell." "Bella come over here right now." I said. Everyone looked at me except for Professor Birch and they gasped. Everyone introduced themselves to all eight of us and we became friends. Me:"Ash Ketchum and Yuki Johnson I challenge you to a Single Pokemon Battle!" "My nonshiny female Mega Lucario Starter Pokemon against your Pikachu and my Shiny female Pawter Starter Pokemon against your Scorchphant." I said. Ash:"Ok!" "I accept your challenge Megan!" He said. Yuki:"Me too!" She said. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I get my two Alolan Island Trial items and I win my first two Pokemon Battles.

Professor Kukui walked over to me and he gave me two items. Me:"Wow!" "I just got one Rotom Pokedex and I also just got one Island Challenge Pendant!" I said. Lillie:"Nebby had two Cosmog children with Lunala and they disappeared from here." She said. Me:"I caught them and I evolved them." "Spencer and Luna are their nicknames." "They're my pets and they're also my backup." "Just in case I lose my current Pokemon Team to another Pokemon Trainer and I need to rebuild." I said. Me:"I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke." "If my Pokemon faint they die." I said. I gave Professor Kukui my information on a piece of paper and he made me a Trainer Passport that shows everyone I'm a Nuzlocker. Barry:"Megan what's your Alolan Trainer ID NO?" He asked. Me:"Barry my Alolan Trainer ID NO is 474700." I said. Me:"For some of those Nuzlockers if the last digit of your Trainer ID NO ends with a number one,two or a three you get the Grass Type Starter Pokemon from your town or your city's main Professor and if the last digit of your Trainer ID NO starts with a number 4,5 or 6 you get the Fire Type Starter Pokemon from your town or your city's main Professor." "If the last digit of your Trainer ID NO is a 7,8 or 9 you get the Water Type Starter Pokemon from your town or your city's main Professor and if the last digit of your Trainer ID NO is 0 you can pick your own Starter Pokemon's Type." I said. Me:"I picked Riolu as my Starter Pokemon." "I evolved her into my favorite Pokemon Lucario." "Just before I came into Pallet Town with my six pets." I said. Me:"I wanted to be just like you Ashton." "Pikachu was your Starter Pokemon." "I wanted Riolu as my Starter Pokemon." I said. Delia:"His middle name is Jacob." "I only say that when he's in big trouble." She said. Me:"Ashton Jacob Ketchum." "I love that name." I said. Me:"I nicknamed my Shiny Arbok Jacob." "He's got a Brave Nature." I said. Ash:"I want to see your Shiny Arbok sometime Megan." He said.


End file.
